A Happy Christmas
by DominoTyler
Summary: My Christmas Holiday Fic is here! This time it's Fred and Hermione. Fred wants to win Hermione's heart with the greatest gift ever. But soon, he realizes, it's the thought that counts, and Hermione would be happier with something much simpler.


(This is un-edited because I kinda want to spend Christmas with my family...) Hello, people! My Christmas Fic is Hermione-Fred this year! I hope you enjoy! And, if you're extra good and you want a different pairing, Santa might leave one under your tree if you leave a review and ask nicely. Santa always checks her list twice. ^^

"Halleluja! Holy Shit! Where's the tylenol?"-Clark Griswold, National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation

I don't own Harry Potter! Merry Christmas!

...

Fred woke up the bright and shiny morning of Christmas Eve with a horrible start. It was Christmas Eve, and that was not a good thing. It had come upon him way too fast, and now the plan that he'd begun _last _Christmas might not even work!

He quickly pushed off his blankets, glancing over at his brother, still fast asleep. He chanced a look out the window, finding it was still quite dark outside. It didn't matter-he needed to find Hermione Granger the greatest Christmas present ever if he wanted her to fall in love with him this year.

Fred already knew what he wanted to get her-a new potions book, written by Severus Snape, released just before his death. She'd promised her old professor that she'd sell his potions in her Apothecary and perfect them as much as she could.

But that book cost a fortune. Not only was it written by a guy who'd died, it was written by a double agent, a Hogwarts Professor, Voldemort's most trusted follower, Dumbledore's most trusted follower, the Half-Blood Prince, and The Daily Prophet's "Most Influential Potions Master of the Century."

All of these attributes added together created a pretty pricey volume, one Fred had been saving up for all year. He just needed five more galleons and he could afford it.

He had no idea how he was going to get these galleons, but it didn't matter. That was why he was up so early-he was going to go out and get those galleons so he could buy Hermione that book.

Originally he had gotten her a bracelet. It was just an ordinary bracelet, one he'd made. Macramé with beads that spelled out her initials. Then he heard her talking about this extraordinary book at supper one night, and he realised that he had to get that book to win her love. Nothing else would be enough.

Quietly, Fred slipped on his boots and quickly laced them up. He had slept in his jeans last night, knowing what he'd be doing today. He pulled a jacket tightly around himself, a hat on his head and gloves on his hands. Then he slid tiptoed from the room and quietly shut the door.

He gasped when a loose board creaked as he passed through the living room. Hermione had fallen asleep there last night, curled up with a book and a cup of tea. She did that too often, he noticed.

"Hm..." she said, rolling over in her sleep. The book she'd been reading fell from her lap. Fred lurched towards it, trying to catch it before it clattered to the floor. But too late. The sound was like gunfire.

Hermione jumped, but her eyes were droopy. "Mfghh...Fred?"

"Uh, no..." Fred rasped. "Santa Clause. And if you don't go to sleep, I won't leave you your present."

Fred almost laughed aloud as Hermione nodded and curled back up. "Santa?"

"Er, yes?"

"Can I tell you what I want for Christmas?"

Fred saw his chance. Maybe he wouldn't have to spend all of his money on this book.

"Of course, little girl."

"I want..."

"Yes?"

It was too late. She was unconscious by now.

Sighing, Fred's shoulders dropped and he turned to leave the house.

"A happy Christmas."

Fred grinned. "Done and done," he whispered to himself, opening the front door and escaping into the cold.

"Five galleons...five galleons..." Fred mumbled to himself. "How am I going to get five more galleons?"

"Well, we could start with selling something."

Fred jumped and spun around. "George, what are you doing here?"

George was grinning from ear to ear as he moved towards his brother, resting his arm on Fred's shoulder. "You didn't expect me to believe that you could figure out some way to win Hermione's heart on your own, did you?"

"How did you know?"

George rolled his eyes. "I'm your brother. I've known you were in love with her since fourth year, before you did."

Fred's face flushed.

George laughed. "Don't sweat it, Freddy. Now, what do you got that we can sell for five galleons?"

Fred looked at his arms and patted his pockets. He reached inside and pulled out a handful of wooden beads.

George rose an eyebrow.

"Hm, I wonder where these came from?"

George rolled his eyes and laughed. "I'm sure we could get at least two galleons out of that. Here, hold out your hand."

Fred did so and George aimed his wand at the beads in Fred's palm. In a flash they formed a bracelet.

"There," George said. "Now we just have to find some poor bloke wandering around trying to find an open store to buy something for his beloved."

Fred nodded and they were off.

It didn't take long once they found themselves in Diagonal Alley. There were lots of people there, banging on the doors, begging to be let inside.

"Excuse me, my fine sir."

The man turned to Fred. "I'm sorry, mister. I need to find something for my girlfriend for Christmas..."

"Then I can help you!" Fred exclaimed. "How would you like to buy this wonderful bracelet, hand carved by wizards in the Amazon?"

The man inspected it. "Was it really?"

"As far as you know," Fred mumbled while George said, "Of course!"

The man sighed and reached into his pocket. "I'll take it. How is three galleons?"

"The perfect deal!" cried Fred, holding out his hand.

The man took the bracelet and Fred took the money, and they parted ways.

They'd been walking for hours, trying to think of new ways to get two more galleons. It was all they needed was two galleons!

"Mister?"

Fred looked down at a small kid tugging on his jeans. "Yeah, kid?"

"Mister, could you spare a galleon?" Fred's heart dropped.

"I need it so I can pay for my little sister's Kidney failure potion," the kid said, his eyes large and brown. They kind of reminded him of Hermione's large brown eyes.

Sighing, Fred pulled out two galleons and handed them to the boy. "Buy her a nice Christmas present while you're at it."

The boys grin grew ten times bigger than his face should have allowed. "Thanks, mister!"

He ran off.

George groaned. "Now we have to find four more galleons. And everyone is probably wondering where we are."

"I suppose I could dip into some of the money from the register..."

"Just do it," George said. "It's getting dark and the book store is going to be closing soon."

Fred nodded and the two found there way to their shop. Fred unlocked the door and made his way to the register.

"Fred, I don't mean to alarm you, but the book shop closes in five minutes."

There was a split second where neither of them moved. Suddenly, Fred bolted to the register. It wouldn't pop open fast enough. He reached inside and pulled out the four needed galleons. Grinning, the two bolted from the shop, running the entire way to the book shop a block away.

Just as they approached, the owner was locking the door.

"No!" Fred cried. "You can't close yet!"

"Son, it's Christmas Eve," said the man. "Go on home to your family. I'm sure they won't mind not receiving a book."

"No!" Fred replied. "You don't understand! I've been trying to get money all day for this book!"

The man sighed again, moving to unlock the door again. "Which book?"

"Snape's Potions," Fred said, relieved.

"I'll go in and get it. Do you have the money?"

Fred nodded and handed him the galleons he'd worked so hard to gather.

"You're fourty short, kid."

Fred's heart clenched. The man handed back the money and relocked the shop.

"I'm sorry. Just go home. Merry Christmas."

Fred watched the man walk away down the dark, empty street.

George patted Fred's shoulder. "That's rough, mate. Come on, let's go home."

...

They made up some excuse about the store being broken into. Everyone attributed Fred's dejected look to the "break-in," but George knew the real reason.

They exchanged gifts after supper, which Fred didn't even remember.

"Hermione?" It was Harry. "Want to open mine next?"

Fred called down every curse he knew on that rich git. There it was, in her hands, the only thing Hermione wanted for Christmas, and not bought by Fred.

He wished it was himself that Hermione excitedly threw her arms around, jumping up and down and exclaiming over the present. Fred looked down at the small, sloppily wrapped gift in his hand and left the room, favouring the balcony over human company.

...

"Fred?"

Fred glanced over his shoulder and watched as Hermione stepped out onto the balcony, closing the door behind her.

"Fred, what's wrong? You haven't said a thing all night."

"Nothing's wrong," he replied, turning to look out over the sky.

Hermione watched the falling snow for a moment or two before she bit her bottom lip and turned to Fred. She seemed a bit nervous as she said, "I haven't had the chance to give you my gift yet."

Fred sighed. "Me either."

"Oh, you go first," Hermione said.

He sighed once more and placed the small box in her hands before shoving his own hands deep into his pockets.

Hermione unwrapped it, not bothering to save the paper. "Oh, Fred!" She whispered, dangling the bracelet from her fingertips. "It's beautiful... Did you make these beads?"

"Yeah," Fred replied. "It was no big deal. I..."

She looked up from sliding it onto her slim wrist, her big eyes dancing in the light from the house. "Yes?"

Fred snorted at how stupid he was. "It's really dumb. I spent the entire day trying to earn five galleons so I could buy you that stupid potions book, only to find out that I didn't have nearly enough money to start with. And then Harry bought it for you anyways."

In the next second, Hermione's lips were pressed against Fred's.

Fred's eyes were wide when she pulled away.

"What was that for?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

"It's your Christmas present," Hermione replied, hugging herself close to him.

Fred's heart leaped. "Now mine has to be better."

Hermione looked at him curiously before his mouth descended upon hers. They didn't stop until they both needed to breathe. Their lips were chapped but it didn't matter.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione," Fred whispered against her forehead.

Hermione rested her head against his chest. "Merry Christmas, Fred," she whispered. "This is the happiest Christmas I've ever had."

"And many more to come," Fred replied.

...

Merry Christmas, fans! ^^ Now I gotta go watch National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation with my family. Isn't Christmas without it!

"Merry Christmas. Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, kiss my ass. Kiss his ass. Kiss your ass. Happy Hanukkah."-Clark Griswold, National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation.

Ps, if you didn't understand from the beginning, if you ask in a review, I'll write another Christmas fic with a different pairing, or even a different fandom! ^^


End file.
